Bree Davenport
Bree Davenport is one of the four bionic humans created by Douglas Davenport. She is the sister of Adam Davenport, Chase Davenport, Marcus Davenport, and Daniel Davenport and adoptive sister/cousin of Leo Dooley. Bree has the power of super speed. Like most teenage girls, she tries her best to have a social life. Prior to this, Bree wants to have a regular life. But as the superhuman she is, she will put her desire aside and show who she truly is: a bheroic teen bionic. Bree is somewhat responsible and has reckless tendencies. She often overreacts to situations, but is still kind at heart and deeply cares about her family. Bree's sassy, opinionated and very sarcastic, with a snarky sense of humor. Although she complains about them a lot, she still loves her brothers. She likes to annoy her little brother Chase, with them often bickering and poking at each other. Her relationship with Adam is more positive, but they still disagree a lot. She has tomboyish qualities, most likely due to the lack of interaction with girls. Bree is portrayed by Kelli Berglund. Personality Bree is shown to be easily excited. Her personality implies that she is angered easily but not often. Like the others, she is offended when called a robot. She wants to do things for the wrong purpose, like in the first episode, she said "Finally! I can make friends.... So I could stab them in the back!" And "I want a boyfriend... So I could break up with him!" Also, Bree Davenport is trying to be a normal teenage girl. Powers and Abilities *'Super Speed': Bree has super human speed in which she can travel up to 400 miles per hour. *'Enhanced Agility': Bree is shown to be able toget to high places. *'Enhanced Strength': Bree is stronger than an average human but not stronger than Adam. *'Enhanced Reflexes': Bree has quick reflexes *'Vocal Manipulation': Bree can manipulate anyone's voice. *'Invisibility': Douglas gave Bree invisibility in the episode Brother Battle. Weakness She sometimes has bad aim and accuracy. This is shown to not happen often. She often runs away whenever she talks to her crushes, including Ethan. Also, her vocal manipulation glitches when she gets nervous. Crossover Appearances *Lab Rats vs. Mighty Med: Part 2 (Mighty Med) Appearances on Lab Rats Season 1 *Crush, Chop, & Burn *Commando App *Leo's Jam *Rats on a Train *Smart and Smarter *Exoskeleton vs. Grandma *Bionic Birthday Fail *Death Spiral Smackdown *Can I Borrow the Helicopter? *Back From the Future *Chip Switch *Drone Alone *Chore Wars *Dude, Where's My Lab? *Air Leo *Night of the Living Virus *Mission Invisible *Concert in a Can *Mission: Space Season 2 *Speed Trapped *Spy Fly *Missin' the Mission *Quarantined *Robot Fight Club *Bro Down *The Rats Strike Back *Parallel Universe *Spike's Got Talent *Leo vs. Evil *Hole In One *Trucked Out *The Bionic 500 *Bionic Showdown *Memory Wipe *Avalanche! *Adam Up *Llama Drama *The Haunting of Mission Creek High *Perry 2.0 *My Little Brother *Prank You Very Much *Twas The Mission Before Christmas *Trent Gets Schooled *No Going Back Season 3 *Sink or Swim *The Jet-Wing *Mission: Mission Creek High *Zip It *Not So Smart Phone *Scramble the Orbs *Principal from Another Planet *Taken *Three Minus Bree *Which Father Knows Best? *Cyborg Shark Attack *You Posted What?!? *Armed and Dangerous *Alien Gladiators *Brother Battle *Spike Fright *Face Off *Merry Glitchmas *Rise of the Secret Soldiers *Bionic Houseparty *First Day of Bionic Academy *Adam Steps Up *Unauthorized Mission Season 4 *Bionic Rebellion *Left Behind *Under Siege *Bionic Dog *Mission Mania *Simulation Manipulation *Forbidden Hero *Spider Island *Spike vs. Spikette *Lab Rats vs. Mighty Med: Part 1 *Space Elevator *Bionic Action Hero *One of Us *Bob Zombie *Human Eddy *The Curse of the Screaming Skull *Lab Rats: On the Edge *Ultimate Tailgate Challenge *And Then There Were Four *Space Colony *The Vanishing: Part 1 *The Vanishing: Part 2 Appearances on Lab Rats: Elite Force Season 1 *The Rise of Five *Holding out for a Hero *Power Play *Superhero Code *Need for Speed *Follow the Leader *The List *Coming Through in the Clutch *The Intruder *The Rock *Home Sweet Home Trivia *She was the last lab rat to appear. *She was not supposed to be the only lab rat. *She made fun of Adam's Taylor Swift playlist on his epod. *He is the second Lab Rats character to appear on Lab Rats: Elite Force. *Her hair get longer in Seasons 3 & 4. **Her hair get darker in Season 4. Gallery *Bree Davenport/Gallery Category:Friends Category:Characters Category:Davenport Family Category:Bionic Humans Category:Female Category:Students at Mission Creek High Category:Employees at Tech Town Category:Heroes Category:Mighty Med Characters Category:Mighty Med Guest Characters Category:Elite Force Members